All's fair in love and war
by enlya
Summary: Eine kleine Reise in eine Welt, wo erst alles ein wenig anders ist und doch so gleich. Eine minimale Veränderung in der Harry Potter Welt und alles läuft anders? Oder ist das wirklich vorbestimmt, was passieren muss? Feind und Freund? REVIEW! Dark Slash
1. Schüleraustausch

**TITEL: **All's fair in love and war

**Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Author:** ENLYA

**Pairing:** das verrat ich noch nicht, nur soviel SLASH

**Hinweis:** Viele Fragen werden in den Chaps geklärt und ich bitte um ein wenig Geduld...

**Disclaimer:** Tja, gehört leider alles J.K.R. bis auf die Handlung natürlich – die ist Ergebnis meiner Phantasie

* * *

Schüleraustausch, das war doch wirklich nicht zu fassen, warum macht man sowas nicht in der ersten bis dritten Klasse. Ja, okay in der fünften hatte es schon mal stattgefunden, nur damit man am Trimagischen Tunier teilnehmen konnte. Damit sich aber sein damaligen Schulleiter sicher sein konnte, das sein geliebter Krum daran teilnahm, hatte er die Auflage gegeben, dass die Schüler die teilnehmen wollten, dreihundert Galleonen zahlten, um mitzufahren. Was lächerlich war und das Geld wäre sicher nur in Karkaroffs Händen gelandet, wenn ebendieser nicht einem schmerzhaften Tod erleidet hätte. Aber so kam es wie es kam. Und nun in seinem Abschlussjahr musste er sich doch auf den Weg machen und nach Schottland um die sagenumwobene Schule kennen lernen: Hogwarts. Mit seinem kranken Schulleiter, der in der letzten Woche in der Schule aufgetaucht war, um sie einzuladen.

Es gab Personen, zu denen er sich nicht zählte, die der Rede gelauscht hatten. Dabei ging es um Vertrauen, Krieg und Todesser. Warum er sowas in Durmstrang erzählte. Hier stand ab der ersten Klasse fest, wer zu den Todesser gehören würde und er war mitten unter ihnen. Wenn nicht sogar an erster Stelle. Und das stand mitnichten zu Debatte und er würde sich auf nichts einlassen. Aber er hatte keine Chance, er musste dem Austausch beiwohnen, sein neuer Schulleiter fand keine Ausrede passend genug, warum sein bester Schüler sich die Chance verwehren sollte. Und er köderte ihn. Mit der Bibliothek, guten Lehrern und dann war da noch die Kammer des Schreckens. Hier war es kein Gerücht, sie wussten alle das es sie gab, gerade weil er in einem der Bücher Slytherins davon gelesen hatte. Er würde sie finden.

* * *

Es war spät in der Nacht, als er durch ein Klopfen ans Fenster wach wurde. Widerwillig scherte er sich aus seinen Decken und tapste ans Fenster um seinen Falken ins Zimmer zu lassen. Eiskalter Wind schoss durchs Fenster und er musste sich mühen, ebendiesses wieder zu schließen. Schnell huschte er wieder ins Bett und zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn und versuchte sich wieder zu klimatisieren, dem wartenden Blick seines Falken ausgesetzt, der ihn mit seinen bernsteinfarbenden Augen beäugte, als wenn er sagen wollte, der muss sich gerade anstellen, ich bin draußen gewesen.

So wagte er ebendiesen nicht lange warten zu lassen und der Falke kam angeschwebt und ließ sich die Nachricht abnehmen, ein zwei mal über das Gefieder streicheln, bevor es ihm zu viel wurde und verschwand in der Dunkelheit um sich einen Schlafplatz in dem Zimmer zu suchen, an dem er auch von dem Tageslicht nicht gestört werden würden, wenn der Tag sich denn heute mal schicken würde, klar zu machen, dass es Tag war.

Inziwschen hatte er den Brief geöffnet, wie erwartet freute sich sein Austauschschüler über die anstehende Ankunft und häufte Informationen in Hülle und Fülle in den Brief, an die ebendieser sich bitte erinnerte, dass er ihm diese schon mal geschrieben hatte. Er hasste Wiederholungen, er brauchte keine Wiederholungen. Fehler passierten einmal, danach nie wieder. Trotzdem musste er grinsen bei dem Brief, diese kindliche Freude passte nicht zu einem Malfoy und er war gespannt auf das was morgen passieren würde. Doch bis dahin war noch Zeit und so wand er sich wieder in seine Decken und zurück in Morpheus Arme.

* * *

Es war Mittag als sie ankamen, er und fünf weitere Schüler, die es ebenfalls nicht geschafft hatten sich um diese herausragende Möglichkeit herauszureden. Er gönnte es jedem einzelnen von ihnen und die jenigen, die sich hatte drücken konnten, hatte er verflucht und das nicht nur wörtlich gesprochen.

Sie standen an einem Bahnsteig und fassungslos sahen sie auf einen Dunkelrote Dampflok, die fast den Aufdruck zu tragen schien "Ich gehöre einer anderen Welt an", doch das sollte nicht seine Sorge sein, sie passte nur allzu gut zu dem Eindruck, den er von dem hiesigen Schulleiter hatte. Schaudernd wand er sich ab und machte sich mit seinen Mitschülern auf den Weg zu der Schule, er sah es nicht ein, hier noch weiter zu warten, nur weil hier keiner in der Lage war pünktlich an verabredeter Ort und Stelle zu stehen. Dank Draco kannte er sich hier schon fast blind aus und wenn er es nicht verpatzte, würde er sogar ein Lob dafür bekommen.

Sie brauchten zwanzig Minuten zur Schule und gerade als sie die Treppen zum Eingang erreichten, schwangen die Eingangstore auf und heraus kam ein Mann, der sich fluchend auf den Weg zu machen schien und irritiert stehen blieb, als er sich den sechs Person gegenübersah. "Sie sind schon hier, gut, dann kann ich wieder an meine Arbeit", zischte er. Lange schwarze Haare verdeckten sein blasses Gesicht und der schwarze Umhang verdeckte seinen Körper. "Aber, aber, Severus", diese von guter Laune überschäumdende Stimme kannte er und unwillkürlich verdunkelte sich nicht nur sein Gesicht, sondern auch das des Angesprochenen, "Wir wollen doch unsere Gästen nicht hier einfach so stehen lassen, zumal das Mittagessen ansteht." Der Schulleiter zeigte sich nun auch an der Tür und wies sie mit einer Handbewegung an einzutreten: "Ich freue mich Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen", das Händeschütteln eines jeden wurde jäh abgebrochen, als die Schüler aus allen Ecken und Enden hervor kamen und die Große Halle stürmten, die ihre Tore just in dem Moment öffnete, in denen er eigentlich dem Schulleiter hätte die Hand geben müssen und es war untertrieben zu sagen, das er sich fast freute.

Noch bevor er wusste was mit ihm geschah wurde er mitgetragen von den Massen und fand sich links außen an der Halle wieder und setzte sich an den Tisch, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass dieser zu den Schlangen gehörte. Kaum eine Minute später hatte Draco ihn ausgemacht und zu sich geholt. Er war wirklich der Eisprinz hier, keiner wagte sich etwas zu sagen, wenn er das Wort hatte und er hatte seine beiden Lakeien beinahe besser in der Hand, als er es in den Briefen beschrieben hatte. Warum er übrigens so redselig gewesen war, konnte er bislang nicht verstehen, wo er jetzt kein überflüssiges Wort verlor.

Das Essen verging und der Schulleiter stand auf, um die angekommenen Schüler zu begrüßen: "Wie wir schon am Anfang des Jahres mitgeteilt haben, haben wir Austauschschüler bei uns und werden diese einige Wochen bei uns haben, dann werden unsere Tauschüler nach Durmstrang fahren, um diese Schule auch einige Wochen zu besuchen." Er wusste von Draco, dass ebendieser sowieso immer nach Durmstrang gewollt hatte, aber Hogwarts hatte einen guten Ruf, gerade wenn man ins Ministerium wollte. Irgendwas hatte er mit seiner Familie genuschelt, aber davon wollte er nichts hören, damit konnte er nichts anfangen.

Er hatte keine Familie gehabt. Seine erste Erinnerung war, dass er alleine aufwachte, alleine schlafen ging. Keiner, der mit ihm sprach, keiner der nach ihm sah. Gelebt hatte er im Waisenhaus, aber er hatte mit niemanden etwas zutun haben wollen. Mit keinem da hatte er je geredet. Kein Wort hatte er bis zu seinem zehnten Lebensjahr von sich gegeben. Und dann plötzlich war er einen inneren Unruhe gefolgt und war abgehauen. Und als er wieder zu sich kam war er in Durmstrang gewesen und dort aufgenommen worden. Seinen Namen hatte er dort bekommen. Nur einen Vornamen. Das reichte. Nemo


	2. Antworten oder eher noch mehr Fragen?

Sorry, war so aufgeregt eine neue Story hochzuladen, dass ich mal wieder das formatieren vergessen habe, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht das noch mal. Weitergeht´s. Vielen lieben Dank für das Review, auch wenn ich es nicht sein lassen kann, zu bemerken, dass ich gehofft hatte, dass ich mehr bekomme.

Als Anmerkung, Dark und ich gehe nicht nach den Büchern, man kann es als Parallelwelt ansehen, denn sehr, sehr viele Dinge sind anders gelaufen und das nur dank einer Winzigen Veränderung... Wer mehr wissen will, da müsst ihr euch gedulden und durch den Wahnsinn der nachfolgenden Chaps hangeln. Und reviews dalassen, sonst weiß ich gar nicht, ob ihr mehr wollt ;-)

* * *

Nach dem Essen und der Rede, der Nemo nicht weiterzugehört hatte, waren sie nun unterwegs zu ihrem Unterricht und er ließ sich von Draco auf den neuesten Stand bringen, was sie in Sachen Krieg verpassten, alleine dadurch, dass sie sich weit weg vom Schauspiel entfernt aufhielten. In den letzten Jahren war viel passiert. Der Dark Lord war vor nun fünf Jahren auferstanden und hatte inzwischen wieder zu wahrer Größe gefunden. Die Schreckensherrschaft von nunmehr zwanzig Jahren war es zwar noch nicht, dazu war Dumbledore mit seiner goldenen Truppe zu vorbereitet gewesen, aber das Ministerium war ihnen ein Hindernis, aber dafür auf beiden Seiten gleichstark. In den letzten Monaten waren sie alle gleichermaßen auf der Suche nach einer Prophezeihung und das dazugehörige Kind, dass in ebendieser Nacht verschwunden war und der Dark Lord war sich sicher, dass es in seinen Reihen eine Person gab, die genau wusste, wo sich das Kind befand. Diesen galt es zu finden.

Doch auch die helle Seite war in Aufruhr. Sie waren nicht nur gehemmt, da das Ministerium ihnen Steine in den Weg legte, sie waren gleichermaßen auf der Suche nach dem Schlüssel, der ihnen den Weg aus der Dunkelheit weisen konnte und ihnen lag es auf der Zunge, aber sie fanden nicht, wonach sie suchten, auch wenn Draco darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Dumbledore verdächtig danach aussah, als wenn er auf der Ziellinie wäre- was fatale Auswirkungen haben würde.

Sie hatten als erstes VgddK und Nemo war hocherzürnt sein Lieblingsfach so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen zu sehen und sein Erstaunen weitete sich, als er erkannte, dass es ein Reinblüter war, der es wagte dieses verräterische Fach zu unterrichten. Zwar war Nemo nicht dafür eine Seite der Magie auszuschlachten, aber wenn sie das schon machen mussten, dann bitte doch in geordneten Bahnen. Mit der zeit wurde er sich der Tatsach bewusst, dass Sirius Black ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse war, der es mit Witz und Charme schaffte sich auch Nemos Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern, und wenn er das nur schaffte, weil er ebendiesen zu einem Duell herausforderte, was in einem Chaos endete, das so lautstark war, das der Hauslehrer der Slytherin den Raum stürmte, der nebenan die Drittklässler unterrichtet und sich wie er sich ausdrückte, sich nicht auf seinen Unterrichtsstoff konzentrieren konnte. „Nun, ist mal was anderes, als wenn man nur das Kochen von verschiedenfarbigen Wässern beaufsichtigt? Wenn es zu anspruchsvoll ist, ich nehm dir gerne was ab", ein Augenaufschlag Blacks untermalte die Provozierung und Draco nutze die unheilvoll drohende Stille um seinem Kumpel zuzuflüstern, dass der Streit vor ewigen Jahren begonnen hatte und erst damit enden würde, wenn beide unter der Erde liegen würden, wobei an allen Ecken gemunkelt wurde, dass sie sich in der Hölle wiedertreffen würden. Snape funkelte seinen Kollegen an und biss sich unmerklich auf die Lippen und beschränkte sich darauf zu grinsen, weil er sah, wie Sirius an dem Kopf blutete: „Ich kann mich wenigstens gegen die Dunklen Künste verteidigen", das hintergeschmetterte: „Du hast ja auch den besseren Lehrer gehabt", hörte dieser nicht mehr, da die Tür schon scheppernd zugeschlagen war. Jedem war klar auf wen er anspielte, denn hier hatte er keine Drittklässler vor sich sitzen und so machten sie mit dem Unterricht weiter, als wenn nichts vorgefallen wäre.

Es war in der Tat ein ganz anderer Unterricht und Nemo begann sich auch an die Räumlichkeiten zu gewöhnen. Er wunderte sich nicht mehr darüber, dass diese verdammten Treppen einfach die Richtung wechselten, das die Bilder zu allem und jedem ihren Kommentar abgaben oder das die Rüstung extrem hilfreich waren, wenn man dem Schulleiter aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Er war noch immer überrascht, warum er so eine starke Abneigung gegen ebendiesen hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass er der Sache noch auf den Grund gegangen sein würde, bevor er diese alten Mauern wieder verlassen hatte.

* * *

Noch am ersten Abend machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek und ging einen Gang nach dem anderen ab und markierte sich die Bücher, die er unbedingt mitnehmen bzw. lesen musste, das aber so, dass die Aufsicht das nicht sah, die ihn argwöhnisch beäugte. Bei dem geringen Zulauf an Schülern, war es nicht leicht ihren Argusaugen zu entgehen, doch er schaffte es dank seiner ausgereiften Magie. Das erste Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte, blieb er vor einem Buch stehen, indem es um Stammbäume und Identitäsfindung ging und er steckte es in seine Tasche bevor er es sich anders überlegt, natürlich verwandelte er den Umschlag, damit keiner auf die Idee kommen würde, ihm einen sensible Seite anzuhängen.

Es war später Abend, als er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machte. Alle Austauschschüler waren in den gleichen Häusern untergebracht wie ihre Partner und es war Nemo mehr als recht, dass es in seinem Fall Slytherin war und wenn er sich recht überlegte, war es mit Sicherheit das Haus in das er eh gekommen wäre. Noch während er in Gedanken vertieft war, sah er sich dem Mann gegenüber, der zwei eindrucksvolle Auftritte heute gehabt hatte und mit dem er trotzdem noch kein Wort gewechselt hatte, aber wie es den Anschein hatte, würde sich das just in diesem Moment ändern.

„Ausgangssperre, für alle Schüler. Fragen Sie mich nicht, warum das auch für Siebtklässler gilt, ich bin nur der Bote", fügte er hinzu, fast schon erklärend. Aber nicht entschuldigend. „Darf ich mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie dieser Anweisung Folge leisten oder muss ich mich etwa dessen vergewissern", stellte er noch nach, trotz dessen, das Nemo sich anschickte seinen Weg fortzusetzen. „Ich werde zu einem Begleitschutz nicht Nein sagen, aber ich wollte eh gerade dahin."

Snape unterließ es dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen und eilte den Gang entlang, Nemo sah ihm nach, bis die Schritte verhallt waren und machte sich dann auch auf den Weg. Er war müde und hoffte in dieser Nacht mehr Schlaf zu finden, auch wenn er sich fast sicher war, dass sich das einfacher anhörte als es war.

Es war in der Tat noch dunkel, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug. Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, denn in den Kerker kam kein Lichtstrahl und die Uhr lag im Dunkeln. Seufzend schloss er wieder die Augen, aber sein Geist war hellwach und so wollte er die geschenkte Zeit nicht vergeuden und stellte sich unter die Morgendusche. Dracos eigenem Zimmer hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie Schlaf bekommmen hatten, denn als sie aufgebrochen waren, saßen fast noch alle Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum, man könnte meinen, das sie nie Besuch von außen bekamen, was ja fast der Wahrheit entsprach, wenn man bedachte, dass England nicht mehr wirklich zu den Urlaubsländern gehörte.

Die Kälte schlich sich in seinen Knochen hoch, doch das war er gewöhnt. Hier war es aber nicht nur die Kälte, die von Wetter herzurühren schien, hier war noch etwas anderes. Lächelnd sah er den Eisprinzen an, bevor er sich aus dem Zimmer schlich, er sah fast süß aus, wie er in seinen Decken eingemurmelt lag. So schutzbedürftig. Kein Wunder, dass er auf sein eigenes Zimmer bestanden hatte- warum er Nemo vertraute, dass würde wohl sein Geheimnis bleiben, gerade weil diesem nicht der Sinn danach stand, das herauszufinden. Dafür hatte er zuviel eigene.

Doch einem war er auf dem Weg, es ans Tageslicht zu bringen, wenn man es denn so nennen durfte. Im dürftigen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne saß Nemo auf dem Astronomieturm (das wusste er nur, weil unverkennbar an einer Tafel geschrieben stand, wer wann Astronomieunterricht hatte) und las in seinem geklauten Buch, dass es möglich war einen Erbschaftstest im Ministerium zu machen oder auch bei Gringotts _(ich habe das so oft in Fanfics gelesen, das ich das übernehme, ohne zu fragen, bei Beschwerden bitte gleich an meinen Anwalt. Wer das ist, keine Ahnung, woher soll ich dafür Geld haben?)_. Nemo war eher für die zweite Option, da er sich gewiss war, dass das was womöglich ans Licht kam, mit Ärger verbunden war.

Nur unwillig riss er sich von seinem Buch los, aber die Sonne schickte sich an auf zu gehen und es wurde langsam wärmer, der Tag erwachte und es wurde Frühstückszeit und darauf folgte der Unterricht. Langsam machte Nemo sich wieder auf den Weg in sein und Dracos Zimmer, um ebendiesen abzuholen, ein wenig Frühstück runter zu würgen und sich dann auf weiteren Untericht zu stürzen.

Heute durften sie auch verschiedenfarbigen Wässer beim Köcheln beaufsichtigen, denn zusätzlich zu ihren Unterrichtsstunden, den freien Stunden, die für Lernen drauf gingen, mussten sie noch jüngere Schüler Nachhilfe geben, Aufsätze korrigieren und nebenbei noch ein wenig Freizeit genießen, die verständlicherweise nur in den späten Abendstunden auf sie zu kam.

* * *

"Hier scheint die Zeit still zu stehen", Draco saß vor seinem kleinen Kamin, er hatte nachlässig einen Umhang über seinen Schlafanzug geworfen, die nassen blonden Haare glänzten im Schein der Flammen und es hatte den Eindruck, als trüge er einen Heiligenschein, Nemo würde sich hüten, sowas auszusprechen. Aber er musste grinsen, leicht. "Wie meinst du?", Nemo nahm den Blick nicht von seinem Buch, er wollte den Aufsatz noch zu Ende bringen, bevor er wieder in der Tasche verschwinden würde, aus den Augen aus dem Sinn. Das war ihm zu oft passsiert. "Wenn ich zuhause bin, dann bekomme ich alles mit, alleine durch meinen Vater, der beide Seiten zu hören bekommt. Hier bekommen wir nur die Kinder-Version und dann auch noch einiges aus dem Tagespropheten."

Die Feder kratze über das Pergament, trotzdem hob Nemo kurz den Kopf. Wie er dasaß, auf dem Sessel, die langen schwarzen Haare, die sein bleiches Gesicht verhüllten, die funkelnden Augen, die tiefroten Lippen, die feine Statur, die trotzdem erhaben war dank der Stärke und dem Ausdruck, den er ausstrahlte, ein leichter Schauer fuhr über Dracos Körper und das lag nicht an der Kälte die im Keller herrschte. "Wir können uns ein Bild machen, ich muss in die Winkelgasse. Wie wär´s am Wochenende?", Draco nickte, es war nicht einfach während der Unterrichtszeit aus der Schule zu verschwinden, aber wenn, dann würde es nur ihnen beiden gelingen.

"Wir sollten besser niemanden von unseren Plänen erzählen, umso verschwiegener wir das behandeln, umso weniger Aufmerksamkeit ziehen wir auf uns", seine Stimme war trügerisch sanft, aber sie würde keinen Widerspruch erlauben, Draco kannte diese Tonart zu genüge.

Schnee bedeckte die Straßen, wirbelte wieder auf, über die Füße, die ihren Weg bahnten und tauchte die Welt in eine andere. Bei dem jeder wusste, dass es nicht so sah, aber trügerische Gedanken fanden immer ihren Weg und so war es auch hier. Menschen lächelten bei der Vorstellung an eine andere Welt. An eine Welt, in der sie nicht in Krieg lebten. In einer Welt ohne Angst, um sich, um das Leben derjeniger, die ihnen am Herzen lagen. Angst, mangelndes Vertrauen und Hass war hier an der Tagesordnung und Hogwarts war einer der wenigen Orte, an denen sich diese Emotionen äußerlich betrachtet fernhalten ließen. Aber wie immer, war dem nur so, wenn man nicht genau hinsah.

Die Straßen lagen nicht verlassen da. Es war schon zu lange Krieg, als dass sich die Menschen nicht aus den Häusern trauten, die Notwendigkeit ließ ebendieses nicht zu. Und die helle Seite war geschützt, die dunkle Seite hatte kein Grund zur Sorge, sie wussten, wann etwas passierte. Übergriffe auf sie gab es nicht, wenn Dumbledore zu seiner Schule zurückkehrte, nur in den Ferien. So war es mit den Jahren soweit gekommen, dass der Krieg ruhte, wenn die Schulzeit lief. Voldemort war klar und deutlich überlegen und jetzt galt es nur Zeit zu schinden. Warum Voldemort sich nun aber darauf einließ, dass war nicht bekannt.

Die beiden Jungs bekamen nicht die Aufmerksamkeit entgegen gebracht, derer sie sich gefürchtet hatten. Kaum einer sah auf, als sie Toms Tropfenden Kessel eiligen Schrittes durchquerten. Genau genommen war es eh nur Draco, der in Sorge war. Nemo war eiskalt, wie immer. Er musste nichts fürchten, er konnte nichts fürchten, dachte er. Doch je näher er Gringotts kam, er hatte kein Wort verlauten lassen, warum die Zaubererbank sein Ziel war, umso unsicherer wurde er sich. Wonach war er auf der Suche? Was wenn sich alles ins Wanken bringen würde. Würde das was ändern? Würde es ihn ändern? Nemo schüttelte sich unwillkürlich und handelte sich einen schnellen Seitenblick Dracos ein, der sich auf die Lippen biss. Einerseits aus Kälte und anderseits mit Sicherheit, weil es dem jungen Malfoy auf der Seele brannte zu erfahren, warum sie hierwaren. So waren die Astrokaten, bloß keinen Schmach auf sich kommen lassen und der Beweis zu zeigen, dass man etwas nicht wusste.

Sie nahmen die Auslagewaren in den Läden nicht wahr, ignorierten die Schreie vom Marktplatz wo Waren aus anderen Ländern angepriesen wurden und waren auch nicht dafür zu haben einen Abstecher in die Nokturngasse zu machen, die nicht mehr so verpönt waren, wie noch vor Jahren.

Nemo verharrte vor der Bank und las die Worte, die geschrieben waren und sein Herz sank ab. Seit Eintritt in die Schule fühlten er sich in der Zaubererwelt zuhause, doch war in Bulgarien eine andere Welt der Magie zutage. Hier aber hatte er das Gefühl angekommen zu sein, an einem Ort, wo er womöglich früher hätte sein sollen. Er warf die Gedanken ab, wie unliebsame Wassertropfen und betrat die Bank.

Reges Treiben, durch das er mit jahrelang perfektionierte Ruhe und Gelassenheit entgegentrat und auch sofort Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er schritt zu einem Schalter, der offensichtlich nicht bedient wurde, während sich vor den anderen lange Schlangen gebildet hatte. Einer der Kobolde, die nicht eingeteilt waren in bankerische Tätigkeit kam sofort heran und geleitet ihn in einen der hinteren Räume. Draco war indessen auf einen Stuhl gesunken und wartete.

Die Räume waren in keinster Weise hoheitsvoll oder luxuriös. Die Kobolde machten keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung der Zauberer hingegen, aber sie waren nicht mehr so voller Groll und Hass, nachdem sie dank Voldemort weiter aufgestiegen waren in der Achtung in der Rangordnung der magischen Welt. Die Figur in dem Ministerium war verschwunden und die Lage war entspannter, wenn es auch nur feine Fäden des gegenseitigen Einvernehmens waren.

"Wir haben uns schon auf Ihren Besuch vorbereitet und bräuchten noch Blut von Ihnen. Die Resultate hier werden vorläufig sein und die endgültigen Resultate so wie das mögliche Antreten eines Erbes wird dann Weihnachten stattfinden", der Kobold verzog leicht das Gesicht bei der Datumsverkündung, aber er war gewohnt an das Leben, in dem er sich nun befand. Sie regten sich nicht mehr auf, sie wussten, mit der Zeit würde es nur wieder anders kommen.

Ein scharfes Messer, ein kurzer Stich und Nemo sah auf das Pergament, dass die Tropfen Blut aufgesogen hatte- wie ein Schwamm. Er ballte die Faust und öffnete die Hand wieder, der Stich war wieder verschwunden. Der Kobold blickte Nemo kurz an und wand den Blick wieder ab. Sie waren ein verschwiegenes und vertrauenswürdiges Volk, es war gut, dass Voldemort den ersten Schritt auf sie zu gemacht hatte, der erste geniale Schachzug nach seiner Wiederkehr. Sicher nicht der letzte.

Sein Herz pochte und er wollte, dass er nicht voller Vorfreude auf das Blatt schaute. Warum Freude, er wusste es nicht, aber das war die Empfindung, der er sich sicher war, dass er sie gerade empfand. Wie würde er reagieren, was erwartet ihn?

Der Kobald räusperte sich, ein ungewohntes Geräusch, es war nicht so, dass ebendiese Geschöpfe Rücksicht nahmen, als er den Blick wieder hob und sich dem furcheinflößendem Gesicht und den kaltdreinblickenden Augen entgegen sah, musste er doch schlucken. Die langen Finger deutet auf das Pergament: "Das ist lange nicht mehr vorgekommen. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass Ihr Vater mächtig ist, wenn es uns nicht möglich ist, den Namen zu ermitteln." Nemo schluckte: "Kann es daran liegen, dass er tot ist?", der Kobold wies den Einwand mit einer wirschen Handbewegung zurück, doch Nemo lies sich nicht abhalten, doch diese Frage ging ihm schwer von den Lippen: "Wenn es ein kein magisches Wesen ist?", die Blicke seines Gegenüber wurde scharf und feindselig: "Wie ich schon sagte, nur mächtige Wesen können sich dem erwehren und auch nur wenn sie sich dem Ritual bewusst sind. Das hier ist ein Aufspürritual, alteingessen und nur wenigen bekannt. Wir warten ab, wir werden einige Tests machen, doch ich komme nicht umhin Ihnen zu sagen, dass die Sache sich schwieriger gestaltet, als angenommen." Nemo schob einen Beutel Galleonen über den Tisch und der Kobold zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Namen, der sich auf dem Pergament gebildet hat: "Sie täten gut darin, für sich zu behalten, dass diese Dame ihre Mutter ist. In beiden Seiten des Krieges."


	3. Einbruch und das keine Sekunde zu spät

uii, fast hätt ich es geschafft, sorry liebe Ina, aber ich habe mir Mühe gegeben. Hoffe es gefällt dir und vielleicht ja noch anderen... Bitte, ich mag Reviews doch so...

* * *

Wochen waren vergangen und dass wusste er auch nur, weil er heute erst wieder darauf aufmerksam wurde, warum er vor vielen Tagen in die Winkelgasse gefahren war. Er hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht. Eigentlich konnte er sich sowieso nur noch leicht an diesen Tag erinnern. Sie waren danach noch einkaufen gewesen. Und dann waren sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Die Warnung, dass er nicht sagen sollte, wer seine Mutter war, hatte sich in ihm fest gebrannt.

Geheimnisse, die hatte er immer schon gut behalten können. Jedes Geheimnis war gut bei ihm aufgehoben, egal wer und egal was. Seine ersten zehn Jahre, die waren ein Geheimnis. Der Weg nach Durmstrang, der war ein Geheimnis. Seine Herkunft, die war ein Geheimnis. Seine Gedanken, die waren sein Geheimnis. Er konnte nichts von sich preis geben, er konnte niemanden vertrauen. Doch es wollte raus, er musste reden. Er musste schreien, er spürte die Wut in sich brodeln, er wusste nicht wohin.

Seine Hand krampfte sich um das Buch, dass in vielerlei Hinsicht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Heute war ein ruhiger Tag, Nemo hatte den Samstag immer schon genossen, der einzige Unterricht der statt fand, war der Übungsunterricht, von dem er schon nach einem Monat freigestellt wurde und sich nur noch Selbststudien widmete, so wie er das von seiner alten Schule gewohnt war. Darum hatte er sich in die Bibliothek aufgemacht. Die leeren Gänge, die Stille die ihm entgegen schlug, er genoss das in vollen Zügen. Er war so gerne allein, dass er keiner glauben konnte. Aber das Alleinsein, es war die einzige Zeit, in der er selber sein konnte. In der er keine Maske tragen sein musste. Sich nicht verstecken. Darum suchte er jede Möglichkeit, sich abzugrenzen.

Ein Fenster schlug auf und Nemo erschrak, ein unbedachter Schritt nach hinten, gegen das Regal und einige Bücher, die keinen festen Platz hatten, fielen aufgeschlagen auf den Boden. Ein schneller Blick auf Madame Pince, die aber von einigen Schülern in Beschlag genommen worden war und somit nicht weiter auf ihn achtet. Seit seiner Ankunft, war er fast jeden Tag hier gewesen, so dass sie ihn schon zu Vermissen schien, wenn er nicht hier war. Er stieg über den Bücherberg hinweg und schloss das Fenster, als er sich umwand, stand ein Mädchen schon da und hob die ersten zwei Bücher auf.

Sie waren sich schon oft über den Weg gelaufen, denn obwohl er schon oft hier war, sie schien immer hier zu sein. Und in jedem Unterrichtsfach. Sie war in ihrem Jahrgang und bis er hier aufgetaucht war, hatte sie sich mit Draco ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen geleistet. Und er hatte sie beide übertroffen. Aber sie schien es ihm nicht vorzuwerfen, in Unterrichten leisteten sie sich Diskussionen, gerade weil Hermione es nicht lassen konnte, Bücher zu rezitieren und er hasste es, wenn Gelesenes einfach nur angewendet wurde. Doch es waren andere mit denen es zu Auseinandersetzungen kam, sie war eine friedliche Verbindung.

„Ich mach das schon", Nemo lies sich nicht gerne helfen, doch Hermione lächelte nur und legte schon die nächsten zwei Bücher auf ihren angestammten Platz. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verharrte, als er auf das Buch blickte, dass er gerade zuklappen wollte, um es aufzuheben. Der Name, sicherlich vergessen hatte er ihn nicht. Aber er hatte weder Nachforschungen gestellt, noch gefragt, warum er nicht sagen sollte, dass sie sein Mutter war, er war nicht mal annähernd an die Antwort gekommen, warum sie für beide Seiten wichtig war. Und in dem Moment, in dem er es gar nicht erwartet, tauchte der Name vor ihm auf. Hermione warf ihm einen Blick zu und blickte auf die Liste: „Ja, die Liste kennst du sicher nicht, denn manche nehmen die Bücher auch mit raus und tragen sich dann ein", sie lächelte und stellte das letzte Buch wieder auf. „Sag Bescheid, wenn die nächsten Bücher gen Boden stürzen", sie wand sich um und kehrte an ihren Tisch zurück. Fast sanft strich er den Namen mit dem Finger nach. Dass er hier Antworten bekommen würde, damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet.

* * *

Die Flure waren wie immer nur spärlich beleuchtet. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und Nemo war sich fast sicher, dass keiner unterwegs sein würde und machte sich auf den Weg einige Nachforschungen anzustellen. Leise verließ er das Badezimmer, die Kälte des Fußbodens zog ihm in die Knochen und er legte sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern und zog die Tür zu seinem und Dracos Zimmer hinter sich zu. Dieser schlief tief und fest, was auch daran lag, dass sie lange unterwegs gewesen waren, am Abend vorher. Der Malfoy-Erbe zeigte sich langsam als Freund, etwas was Nemo vollkommen neu war. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, lernten sich kennen. Es schlich sich ein, aber Nemo fing an, ihn zu vermissen, wenn sie nicht zusammen unterwegs waren. Gestern waren sie joggen und im See schwimmen. Danach hatten sie ewig auf den See gestarrt, geredet (Draco hatte geredet, Nemo zugehört) oder einfach nur geschwiegen. Es war leicht mit jemanden zu reden, unter gewissen Umständen, aber bis du einen Menschen gefunden, mit dem du schweigen kannst, da vergeht Zeit.

Die Schule lag still da. Er musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen, als er durch den Flur lief, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte, als er das Schnarchen aus den unterschiedlichsten Räumen hörte. Der Raum war leer und so kam er ungesehen aus den Räumen. So ging das weiter, bis in den dritten Stock. Er wand sich um, bevor er in die Mädchentoilette verschwand. Myrthes quietschige Stimme erscholl sogleich: „Du bist ein Junge, das ist eine Mädchen Toilette." Wie immer maß er ihr keine Beachtung bei und er ärgerte sich wiedermal, dass der Basilik ihr nicht gleich komplett das Leben hatte auslöschen können. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich da weiter den Kopf drüber zu zerbrechen und so machte er sich auf in seine Gemächer.

Noch während er die Schlangen anherrschte ihm zu öffnen, fragte er sich, wieso kein anderer der Kammer des Schreckens Interesse zeigte. Wussten sie nicht, dass er durch sie an jede beliebigen Stelle des Schlosses auftauchen konnte? Er war schon in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen gewesen, hatte einer Lehrerkonferenz beigewohnt und auch die meisten Lehreräume standen ihm offen. Aber das würde ihnen allen nicht bekannt sein, denn Slytherin hätte sich nicht in die Karten sehen lassen und er war sich sicher, dass auch die anderen Geheimnisse hatten. Nicht alle, aber Gryffindor mit Sicherheit. Die wollte er lüften, bevor er das Schloss verließ. Doch zuallererst hatte er etwas anderes vor.

Er durchschritt die Gänge und lächelte, der Basilik schlief tief und fest. Normalerweise hörte das Tier nicht auf Fremde, gerade weil Nemo sich dessen gewiss war, dass Voldemort es war, der die Kammer vor wenigen Jahren geöffnet hatte und somit der Herr dieser Schlange war, doch sie duldete ihn, wenn sie auch nicht schien, als würde sie Befehle von ihm annehmen. Das Wasser stand auf dem Boden und er schüttelte den Kopf, die Ausdünstungen dieses Monsters schnürrten ihm fast die Luft ab und er musste durch den Mund atmen. Umso schneller eilte er weiter, bis er den Gang erreichte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Schnellen Schrittes erreichte er sein Ziel, er atmete tief durch, frische Luft durchfuhr seine Lunge und er schlug die Augen auf.

* * *

Das Büro lag verlassen da. Es war mit nicht annähernd so hoheitsvoll, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte und auch schien es einfacher kaum zu betreten. Argwöhnisch blickte Nemo sich um, doch abgesehen von dem wahrlich hoheitsvollen Phönix war niemand außer ihm da. Die Bilder schliefen ausnahmslos, es hätte ihn gewundert, wenn es anders wäre. Schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft hatte er das Büro das erste Mal betreten, damals noch weil der Schulleiter ihn hergebeten hatte, doch dank seiner schweigsamen Art, hatte ebendieser schnell aufgegeben Nemo auszuhorchen, zumal dieser immun schien, gegen jegeliche Andeutungen und Versuche sein Vertrauen zu erwecken. Feindselig hatte er dem alten Mann gegenüber gesessen und sich statt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eben diesen zu richten, hatte er sich jede Ecke des Büros eingeprägt. Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie Dumbledore nicht enttäuscht schien, sondern bestätigt. Wovon würde ihm wohl vorerst ein Rätsel bleiben, was ihn aber nicht groß beschäftigte.

Fawkes ließ sich von ihm streicheln und gurrte genießerisch, so dass Nemo lächeln musste. Der prachtvolle Vogel schob sich langsam von seinem Platz um auf die Schulter des Eindringlings zu wechseln und als Nemo anfing den Schrank zu durchsuchen und das Tier nicht mehr streichelte, fuhr er mit seinem Schnabel über den Nacken und Rücken des Jungen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

Die Akten waren nach Jahrgang geordnet und so dauert es seine Weile, bis Nemo die gewünschte in der Hand hielt. Noch nie zuvor musste er sich zusammenreißen, um seine Neugier nicht Herr werden zu lassen, er zwang sich, die Akte ungelesen in seinem Umhang verschwinden zu lassen und die Zeit drängte, deswegen suchte er nicht weiter, auch nicht als er weitere Namen las, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum, als er ein Geräusch hörte, die aTür öffnete sich, duckte er sich unter ebendiesen.

Aber hingegen seinen Erwartungen, betrat nicht der Schulleiter das Büro, sondern ein in Schwarzgekleideter Mann, mit blonden Haaren, bleicher Haut, die gewiss nicht Naturgegeben war, sondern sicherlich von Mangel an frischer Luft und Sonne herrührte. Seine Augen waren auf den Schrank gerichtet, den Nemo vor Sekunden durchsucht hatte und er öffnete diesen. Schnell durchsuchte er den Schrank, in dem Jahrgang, dem er gerade eine Akte entnommen hatte, verharrte der Eindringling. Fluchend schloss er den Schrank wieder und trat den Rücktritt an, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Wahrlich schwer erhob sich Nemo wieder hinter seinem Versteck. Er wunderte sich, warum der andere erstmal fast zeitgleich auf der Suche nach der Akte war und dann warum er den Raum mühelos betreten und wieder verlassen hatte. Denn er war sich gewiss, dass er gerade einem Todesser über den Weg gelaufen war, der mit Sicherheit direkt von Voldemort geschickt worden war. Nun galt es zu erfahren, warum dieser ein Interesse an ihm hatte. Seine Beine schmerzten, der Phoenix saß noch immer auf seiner Schulter und sah ihn mit seinen Augen fragend an. Nemo strich ihm sanft über das Gefieder. "Du hast deinen Begleiter sgesucht und gefunden, was meinst du bloß in mir zu finden?", der Vogel flog kreischend von ihm und Nemo zuckte kurz zusammen. Bevor er jedeoch reagieren konnte, flog der Vogel wieder auf ihn zu und riss ihn mit in einen Strudel aus den buntesten Farben, die sich immer schneller um sie zu drehen schienen. Er wurde hin und her gewirbelt, immer schneller und dann im nächsten Moment war all dieses vorbei und sie landeten. Es war dunkel um ihn herum, er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo er sich befand, nur das Fawkes wieder auf seiner Schulter saß und seinen Nacken krauelte.


	4. Noch mehr wundersame Dinge passieren

Ein kurzes Chap, aber es fällt mir momentan ein wenig schwer, hoffe das gibt sich bald wieder und es gefällt euch trotzdem

* * *

Seine Augen fingen an sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und das Summen in seinen Ohren stellte sich schlussendlich als Stimmengewirr heraus. Er befand sich in einer Nische, der Raum, der sich seitlich von ihm erstreckte war schwach beleuchtet von zwei Stehlampen, die mit Öl gefüllt waren und im Wind flackerten. Die Fenster waren geschlossen, aber das Haus war alt und moderig, die Spalten zwischen Tür und Fenster waren durchlässig und die Dielen knarrten unter den Füßen derer, die durch den Raum liefen oder ihn verließen. Selbst wenn es nicht das flackernde Licht wäre, was den Raum erhellt, so könnte dies nicht über die Düsternis hinweg helfen, die nicht nur den Raum sondern gewiss das ganze Haus zu befallen schien.

Nemo hielt inne, er war sich unsicher, ob er nicht durch sein Ankommen Aufmerksamkeit, wenn auch nur eines Einzelnen auf sich gezogen haben könnte, doch keiner der Personen, die er von seiner Nische aus sehen konnte, schienen Anstalten zu machen, auf ihn zuzukommen oder hatte inne gehalten. Fawkes verharrte auf seiner Schulter und flog nicht zu seinem Herrn. Er verscheuchte den Gedanken sich über das Tier zu wundern.

Er konnte nicht viele andere Personen ausmachen. Da waren noch einige Lehrer, die wohl eher zwangsläufig an diesem Treffen teilnahmen, bei Snape und sogar Black war er sich inzwischen sicher, dass ebendiese der anderen Seite angehörte und nicht zum Orden des Phönix gehörte, jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne, den Dumbledore erwartete. Doch der Gedanke der Verrates drängte sich schon im Verhalten des Phönixes auf, warum nicht auch in den anderen?

„...Remus wird sich in das Rudel eingliedern, das nimmt seine Zeit in Anspruch, Geduld meine Freunde, wie sind näher dran, als wir meinen", beschwichtigend sah Dumbledore in die Runde, seine knochigen langen Finger schwanken durch den Raum und er wand sich seinen Lehrern zu: „Schüler über die wir uns Gedanken machen müssen?", Black schüttelte den Kopf und Dumbledore nannte einige Namen, wobei Black nicht aufhörte seine Meinung bildlich zu verdeutlichen. Als sein Name fiel, huschten die schwarzen Augen kurz zur Nische, was dem Schulleiter unbemerkt blieb, da Black weiterhin den Kopf schüttelte und nur bei Draco stoppte. Nemo grinste, es war einfacher es auf jemanden zu schieben, bei dem man das nicht anders erwartet und außerdem so seine Deckung behalten konnte.

Das Treffen erreichte sein Ende und die Mitglieder verließen eilig den Raum, doch nachdem Dumbledore diesen verlassen hatte, lebten Gespräche wieder auf. Snape, der zu den gehörte, die am schnellsten ihre Sache gepackt hatten, wurde von Black aufgehalten, ließ sich mehr als unwillig in die Nische ziehen und zischte ihn an: „Machs doch noch auffälliger, dummer Köter", dem bei dieser netten Beschreibung keine Regung anzusehen war. „Wenigstens weiß ich, wo sich meine Schüler aufhalten", er schubste den um einiges schmaleren Mann vor sich her, der einen Zentimeter vor Nemo wieder seiner Haltung fand und ihn böse ansah.

„Sie werden mir gewiss verraten, was Sie hier verloren haben", Snape stürzte die Lippen, ein Zeichen, dass er zwanghaft versuchte nicht auszuflippen. Black beobachtete das Schauspiel mit großem Interesse, er hatte, ulkig wie er war, eine Schüssel mit Knabbereien herüberschweben lassen und warf Kommentare ein: „Darauf wird der Junge nur gewartet haben, dir Rede und Antwort zu stehen." Ein wütender Blick nach hinten, doch dann wand er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Schüler zu. „Man könnte das laufen lassen unter merkwürdige Vorkommnisse", schlug Nemo vor und grinste schelmisch. Bevor einer der beiden etwas entgegen konnte, hatte Fawkes scheinbar genug von dem Treffen und löste es auf, indem er sich und Nemo in einen Strudel verschiedenster Farben tauchte.

Severus warf dem Hausherrn einen Blick zu, der ebenso überrascht schien: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Phönix doch noch zu Überraschungen gut ist. Das wird Dumbles gar nicht gefallen, dass der größte Verräter sein engster Vertrauter ist. Aber das geschieht ihm nur Recht." Doch der Hauslehrer der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf: „Es kann auch nur wieder einer der Tricks des Alten sein, um uns auszuspionieren, und uns zu zeigen, dass er gerissener geworden ist."

Ein Brennen in dem Unterarm ließ beide inne halten und sie sahen sich an. Vorsichtig näherte Sirius sich Severus, um ihn zu packen, damit sie gemeinsam apparierten, doch dieser nutze die entstehende Nähe um dessen Lippen mit den seinen zu verschließen. Keiner bemerkte das Verschwinden der beiden.

* * *

Sonnenstrahlen weckten den Jungen am nächsten Morgen. Verschlafen setzte Nemo sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die langen schwarzen Haare. Blinzelnd versuchte er zu erkennen, wo er sich befand, denn er hatte kaum Erinnerungen an die Nacht, die vorangegangen war. Er wusste noch, dass er in einem ihm vollkommen fremden Haus gewesen war und so einer Ordensbesprechung zugegengewesen war. Aber danach war alles schwarz. So konnte er sich weder erklären, warum er in der Bibliothek saß, am Fenster, so dass die Morgensonne ihn rechtzeitig weckte, noch warum er sich umgeben fand in einer Unmenge von Büchern. Langsam streckte er sich, es war mitnichten angenehm in einem dieser Stühle zu schlafen, die scheinbar eher dafür ausgerichtet waren, das einem das nicht passierte.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Bücher, aber ihm war nicht klar, warum er neuerdings etwas über die Geschichte Hogwarts, Zaubertränke und Vampire wissen wollte und war sich gewiss, dass er einfach nur einen Schlafplatz gesucht hatte. Langsam schlich er aus der Bibliothek, ihm war nicht danach jemanden über den Weg zu laufen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich erklären sollte. Darüber sollte er sich auch noch Gedanken machen, denn er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass sein Hauslehrer sehr erpicht darauf war zu erfahren, warum er gestern außerhalb der Schule gewesen war.

Wider Erwartens sprach ihn keiner auf den Abend an, selbst Draco hütete sich davor ihn zu fragen, wo er die Nacht verbracht hatte, was auch damit zusammenhängen konnte, dass Nemo ein Gesicht zur Schau trug, dass nur zu deutlich zu verstehen gab, sprich mich an und es wird furchbares geschehen. Da er aber auf diesem Wege keine Ablenkung erfuhr, drängte sich immer wieder die Frage auf, was war geschehen. Warum hatte das Haustier seines Schulleiters ihn mitgenommen und was hatte er danach in der Bibliothek gewollt. Nachdem er sich mit Ach und Krach durch den Unterricht gequält hatte, verkroch er sich in seinem Zimmer. Er genoss die Kühle und Abgeschiedenheit im Kerker, er liebte das Alleinsein und die Ruhe. Nur heute passte ihm das auch nicht. Heute war er aufgekrazt und voller Fragen, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang hätten beschäftigen sollen und doch erst nun laut wurden, dafür umso drängender. Aber an wenn sollte er sich wenden, wem meinte er vertrauen zu können. Er wusste es nicht, denn diese Empfindungen waren fremd, schier unmöglich.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich und Draco steckte den Kopf herein: „Ich störe ungern, aber Snape schickt mich. Du sollst doch bitte in sein Büro kommen", ein mitleidiges Lächeln, er ahnte, auch wenn er es nicht sagte, dass Nemo wohl erwischt worden war, wobei auch immer. Nemo zuckte mit den Achseln, normalerweise hätte er es darauf angelegt und wäre geblieben wo er war, doch irgendwie war er sich gewiss, dass er hier mit seinen Methoden, die sonst in seinem Leben immer ohne Folgen gewesen waren, hier ein Ende gefunden hatten. Darüber verärgert schwang er sich aus dem Bett und stand auf, ein wenig zu schnell, denn der Raum drehte sich. Vielleicht war es auch nur sein Kopf, er wusste nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal was gegessen hatte, aber er hatte einfach keinen Hunger mehr. Draco musterte ihn, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar. Langsam machte Nemo sich auf den Weg und je näher er seinem Ziel kam, umso schwerer waren die Schritte.


End file.
